Une vie ce n'est pas assez!
by Keenclaw
Summary: Si Sirius avait eu une soeur, quelles auraient été les aventures enivrante qu'ils aurait pu faire et qu'aurait fait Sirius de sa famille si sa soeur avait été à Serpentard. Venez découvrir l'histoire attachante d'une famille complexe et d'une vie trépidante et dangereuse où l'amour tente de trouver sa place. RL/OC, JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer : les personnages, excepté Alicia Black qui est tout à moi, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

_Il avait quitté… Il était parti… _

Comment faire pour ne pas lui en vouloir? Il nous avait laissés seuls, Regulus et moi, pour gérer notre famille. Il ne pouvait pas nous faire ça! Il aurait dû rester avec nous pour nous aider à surmonter tout ça.

— Puisqu'il est parti de son propre gré, je l'ai renié et j'ai décidé de prendre certaines mesures pour rejeter l'opprobre qui planait sur notre famille…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma propre mère pouvait proférer de telles paroles, alors que cela ne faisait qu'une journée que Sirius avait pris la fuite. Je commence à croire que ma mère est vraiment une insensible!

— C'est ainsi que j'ai convenu d'un mariage avec Evan Rosier pour toi Alicia.

QUOI avais-je vraiment entendu que ma mère venait de me donner en pâture à un futur mangemort? Sérieusement, elle était folle de croire que j'allais épouser quelqu'un parce qu'on me le demandait! Mais que pouvais-je bien y faire tout compte fait, si elle avait pu renier si facilement son aîné qu'allait-elle réellement faire pour moi si je lui disais que cela ne me convenait pas!

— Mère, je serai heureux de prendre la tête de la famille et de lui faire honneur.

Décidément, mon frère voulait trop plaire à mère pour que cela soit bon pour son propre bien. Je ne pouvais concevoir que lui aussi oublie la vie de Sirius si facilement. C'en était trop, j'explosai :

— est-ce que l'on pourrait faire comme s'il vivait encore… Cela ne fait même pas un jour qu'il est parti et vous faites comme s'il n'avait jamais existé! C'est quoi votre problème, je ne ferai absolument rien de ce que vous venez de me dire mère cela est beaucoup trop impensable…

Le regard que ma mère me jeta valait autant d'Avada Kedavra que cela aurait été possible si j'avais eu plus d'une vie à mon actif. Je savais que je venais de faire une erreur, car ma mère ne se doutait d'absolument rien quant à mes croyances qui allaient plus selon celle de mon frère ainé que de ma famille. J'allais devoir rester sage pour que ma mère ne m'empêche pas de vivre, car elle avait une furieuse envie de faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait étant donné que j'étais la seule fille de cette génération. Ma mère souhaitait m'utiliser pour un bon mariage, ça, je le savais depuis mon tout jeune âge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

Tout a changé depuis le Jour fatidique, j'avais dû me plier à de nombreuses réunions de sorciers de la haute société mondaine. J'avais dû ajuster mon apparence physique que ma mère trouvait trop jeune. J'avais dû apprendre à me maquiller, à me coiffer, à séduire, à manipuler, car ma mère jugeait que tous ses atouts allaient me servir pour survivre dans ce monde, ce qui pour elle revenait quasiment à m'élever pour être un assez bon chien chien pour m'approcher du seigneur noir. Je savais au plus profond de moi que ma mère n'aurait pas fait ça d'en en but mauvais, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter sa constante présence et son « aide ». C'est pourquoi je fus très heureuse de retourner à Poudlard pour y effectuer ma sixième année. Cependant, cette rentrée me tétanisait, car j'allais revoir mon frère Sirius qui m'avait cruellement manqué, mais à qui je ne parvenais pas à pardonner. Je trouvais son geste si égoïste que la douleur n'avait pas réussi à disparaitre de tout l'été. Enfin, que je le veuille ou non j'allais devoir l'affronter et lui demander des explications, mais pour le moment j'appréciais le voyage en train qui m'apportait, depuis l'été, le moment de solitude que j'espérais tant en revenant à Poudlard. Toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens me fixaient ainsi. J'avais toujours attiré les regards, car j'appartenais à la maison Black et à Serpentard. Pourtant, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, je trouvais dans ces regards autre chose que de la haine ou de l'envie et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Enfin, cela ne devait pas être trop important, alors je n'allais pas me perdre en conjecture pour essayer de comprendre cet attrait soudain, cela allait certainement passer à la sortie du train.

Lorsque ce dernier entama sa perte de vitesse, je me levais pris mes bagages et sortit de mon compartiment. Les regards me suivaient toujours et cela m'irritait à un point tel que j'eus du mal à ne rien faire pour qu'ils arrêtent. C'est ainsi que perdu dans ma respiration pour ne pas m'emporter que je bousculai quelqu'un.

— Regarde où tu vas espèce d'abrutie!

Je levai les yeux et m'aperçut que ce n'était nul autre que Rosier… J'avais réussi à l'éviter de tout l'été — chose dont j'étais assez fière — et voilà que je n'étais même pas descendue du train qu'il était là devant mes yeux à m'insulter!

— Ah, mais voilà ma fiancée, les gars, je vous présente Alicia Black

Ce disant, il me prit par la taille et tenta de m'embrasser, chose que je ne lui laissai pas faire je m'écartai et je sortis au plus vite du train. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ma mère avait choisi un tel dégénéré pour être mon époux, du moins futur époux et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que cela allait rester ainsi.

Une fois dehors et après un nombre incalculable de respirations, je pus enfin me diriger vers la calèche pour qu'on m'amène à la grande salle. Avec tout le contrôle interne que j'avais dû faire, j'entrai dans la grande salle affreusement en retard et tout le monde se tourna pour me regarder, je fis ce qui me semblait le plus digne de faire, je souris et regarder droit devant moi avec une posture aussi fière que possible tout en me dirigeant vers ma table. Une fois assise, les conversations reprirent leur cours et je pus enfin avoir la sensation d'être seule et calme.

ooooOoooooooooOooooooooo

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que je la vis entrai, je ne pus croire à ce que je voyais tant elle avait changé durant l'été. Ma sœur bien aimée avait grandi, muri, embelli à ne plus la reconnaitre du moins pour les autres. Je l'avais reconnu grâce à son maintien fier et son sourire carnetier lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Tout en continuant de me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, je me tournai vers James qui me demandait :

— Ce n'était pas ta sœur ça?

— Ouais…

— C'est une vraie déesse maintenant! S'exclama-t-il avec fougue

Évidemment avec une réplique comme cela, James se récolta une belle gifle de la part de Lily qui avait quelque peu de la difficulté à vivre avec la popularité de James. Remus et mois partîmes d'un rire contagieux qui gagna James, qui continuait de se masser la joue. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je dis :

— Pas question de parler de ma sœur cadette ainsi alors on se garde ses commentaires! Et oubliez là de ce point de vue aussi. C'est clair!

— Mon vieux, je suis avec Lily et cela me satisfait!

Mon regard se tourna vers Remus à la fois pour éviter l'embrassade de réconciliation de Lily et James et pour ajouter à ma menace. Remus eut le bon sens de détourner le regard et de rougir légèrement. Bien, j'allais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles de ce côté-là, mais je ne pourrai jamais être certain que les Serpentards ne la malmèneraient pas c'est toujours ce qui a été le plus dur à accepter lorsqu'elle fut placée à Serpentard. Un choix du choixpeau que je n'ai jamais compris et ma sœur n'a jamais voulut me dire pourquoi elle l'avait accepté elle aussi. Enfin, cela faisait longtemps, mais jamais il n'allait être certain qu'elle soit en sécurité dans cette putain de maison de traitre et de mangemort. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par un insistant :

— Sirius! Cesse de les observer comme ça! C'est impoli! Sermonna Lily

— Que ferais-je sans toi pour ramener à l'ordre, raillais-je

— Je… ne… f… s'étouffa-t-elle de fureur

— Mon cœur il te blaguait, expliqua doucement James en lançant un regard pétillant à son ami.

-Hey regarder là-bas, il semble y avoir de l'action, dit Remus avec inquiétude

Je me retournai d'un bloc pour voir Alicia entourer de gens que je n'aimais pas particulièrement.

ooooooOOoooooooOOO

J'étais dans mon havre de paix à manger tranquillement et voilà qu'on venait me déranger. Je soupirai et me retournai pour voir de qui il s'agissait et j'eus la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Rosier. Je lui dis alors d'une voix blanche de colère contenue :

— Que me veux-tu très cher?

— M'asseoir près de toi, tu es ma fiancée donc j'en ai le droit que tu le veuilles ou non, déclara-t-il sans embâcles

J'eus du mal à ne pas le battre à coups poing bien mérités. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais sa fiancée – forcée — que je me devais d'être sa « chose ». Je pilai sur mon orgueil et acceptai de lui faire une place, car j'avais promis à ma mère de bien me tenir avec lui et que tout le monde me regardait. Je n'avais pas envie que tout ce monde me parle de mon prochain mariage que je tentais le plus possible d'oublier. Lorsqu'il fut assis, Rosier posa une main nonchalante sur ma cuisse et là ce fut trop, j'explosai :

— Tu te prends pour qui, pour me tripoter ainsi, je suis peut-être ta « fiancée », mais je ne suis pas consentante!

Cette réplique cingla à mes oreilles, car je l'avais hurlé et je remarquai que tout le monde me fixait. Par le fait même je tombai dans le regard pénétrant de Sirius qui ne semblait rien n'y comprendre, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il était prêt pour la guerre. Sa vue ne fit qu'empirer mon état de colère et je pris la fuite.

ooooooOooooooooOooooooooooO

Je ne pouvais croire ce que je voyais encore une fois. Ma sœur s'était fait « tripoter » à ses dires et elle avait aussi précisé qu'elle était fiancée. Mais qu'avait pu donc faire mère encore une fois. Sa déchéance ne s'arrêterait-elle jamais? Je me levai discrètement, faisant signe à James et Remus que j'allais tenter de rejoindre ma sœur pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé durant l'été et m'en fus.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée du délais, mon ordinateur est mort durant l'été et en magasiner un autre m'a pris énormément de temps. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable, mais je tenais à l'exprimer quand même. De plus, j'ai fait quelques changements au niveau de la narration, car je trouvais plus simple pour la suite de l'histoire puisqu'il y aura quand même plusieurs personnage. Alors suite à ce changements, je rectifirai les deux premiers aussi, mais je vais prioriser la suite des chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Disputes et sensations

Une fois dehors de la grande salle, Alicia tenta de se remettre à respirer calmement. Elle ne savais plus que faire avec cet imbécile de Rosier qui la prenait pour une jeune femme soumise et sans caractère. Cela la mettait hors d'elle de devoir se plier à un tel manège, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire affront à sa mère, car cette dernière lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que si elle faisait quoi que ce soit, elle viendrait la chercher et la ferait revenir sans ménagement, aucun et elle devrait lui faire un serment inviolable pour qu'elle l'écoute au doigt et à l'œil. L'idée d'être asservie à sa propre mère ne lui disait rien qui vaille, alors Alicia prenait son mal en patience avec le plus grand mal et elle faisait de son mieux pour que son attention persistante à son égard s'endorme. Ses réflexions furent arrêtées nette, car elle sentit une main qui lui prenait le poignet et qui la tirait vers une salle de classe. Elle se tourna violemment pour invectiver comme il se devait son agresseur et elle stoppa cours à ses jurons lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Alicia ne pus s'empêcher, cependant, de lui dire :

-Comment as-tu osé me faire ça?

Elle vit son visage inquiet et furieux se décomposer. Le visage de la honte fit son apparition et elle comprit qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi durant l'été, mais elle ne pus faire taire sa colère.

-Je suis désolé… Ali crois-moi, si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait. C'en était trop je ne pouvais plus la supportée.

-Tu ne pouvais plus la supportée. Et moi je le pouvais peut-être! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle est devenu folle lorsque tu es parti! Sirius je ne te le pardonnerai jamais!

Elle avait hurlé ses derniers mots, car elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage, ses peurs, ses doutes. Tout était dit dans ses quelques mots et elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Il savait, car il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, que ces seuls mots suffisaient à exprimer toute l'étendue de son angoisse. D'ailleurs, il reprit plus calmement :

-Raconte-moi ce qu'elle vous a fait à Regulus et toi ?

-Elle m'a donné en mariage à Evan Rosier et Regulus a décidé de plaire encore plus à mère. Sirius j'ai vraiment peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de grave…

Alicia vit le visage de son frère passer de l'incrédulité à la colère pour ensuite devenir triste. Elle pouvait concevoir cette peine, mais continuait de croire que c'était de sa faute, chose qu'il aurait de la difficulté à la convaincre du contraire. Alicia ne se priva pas de lui dire avec hargne:

-Ne fais pas cette tête Sirius, c'est toi qui a déclenché tout ça par ton égoïsme, alors ne fais pas comme si cela te touchait!

Il la regarda et ses yeux prirent l'éclat de la colère et il s'avança vers moi pour me coincer contre le mur et cria avec douleur :

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça!

-Alors tu aurais dû rester avec nous ! lui hurla-t-elle à son tour

Il s'écarta d'elle et s'effondra en larmes. Alicia ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, son frère si fier, si arrogant de sa force et de sa beauté, montrait sa faiblesse. S'il y a une chose qu'elle ne sait pas ternir de sa propre arrogance, c'est bien les gens qui montre leur faiblesse. Voilà qu'une barrière de sa colère venait de s'effondrer, elle n'était pas prête à pardonner à Sirius, mais elle allait tenter de ne pas tout mettre constamment sur son dos. Alicia s'avança de nouveau vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais il la laissa faire. Ses larmes se tarirent et elle lui dit doucement :

-Je ne peux te pardonner pour l'instant Sirius, mais il y a une chose que je sais, je ne veux pas te perdre définitivement.

-Je ne le veux pas non plus, il me regarda avec ses yeux revigorer d'où pointait la malice, je tiens à ce que tu me déteste encore longtemps.

-Ah pour ça crois-moi je n'aurai pas de difficulté à le faire!

Ils partirent d'un rire joyeux, car Alicia venait de retrouver le frère qu'elle avait perdu au début de l'été. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit très clairement, elle savait que Sirius ne se pardonnerait jamais cette fuite, mais elle comprit que c'était le mieux pour lui et qu'elle allait trouver la force de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, malgré les barrières que lui mettaient sa mère. Cette discussion lui avait permis de reconstruire son courage et elle remercia son frère silencieusement en lui pressant plus fortement la main. Alicia voulait qu'il comprenne que bien qu'elle ait été blessé de son geste et qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas digéré totalement, elle mettait tout ça de côté pour le retrouver lui. Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion, car ils entendirent les gens sortirent de la grande salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Alicia se leva et s'en fut avant que qui que ce soit ne la voit avec son frère et n'ajoute à la scène à laquelle elle aurait droit en retournant à la sienne. Elle savait très bien que sa scène n'allait pas laisser Rosier sans voix.

oOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooo o

Sirius alla retrouver James et Remus qui l'attendaient non loin de la salle où il était avec Alicia. Il voyait sur leur visage de la hâte et il savait pertinemment qu'ils voulaient tout savoir, mais Sirius n'était pas certain que ça l'enchantait. Il avait honte d'être parti de chez lui en laissant derrière lui son frère et sa sœur, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était une révélation qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire non plus. Sirius prit une grande inspiration – il n'était pas gryffondore pour rien- et s'avança vers eux. Il leur dit tout bas :

-Dans le dortoir

Ils comprirent à l'instant que Sirius ne voulait pas en parler ici, mais bien dans l'intimité de leur dortoir. Ils montèrent donc en silence et ils s'excusèrent auprès de Lily, qui ne dit mot, car elle avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait avec la sœur de Sirius. Une fois dans le dortoir, James demanda au brûle pour point :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cet été?

-Ma mère a donné ma sœur en mariage à ce futur mangemort de Rosier!

Le dire lui donna mal au cœur, il s'en voulu encore plus d'être parti! Le regard de Remus paraissait inquiet avec quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pu comprendre, et celui de James trahissait de l'ahurissement.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que ma mère était folle, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que mon frère veut prendre la tête de la famille et il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour y arriver, même à devenir mangemort je le crains!

Le dire à voix haute le rendit encore une fois nauséeux, Sirius n'arrivait pas à le concevoir…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu nous as dit qu'Alicia n'aimait pas les préceptes de ta famille, alors elle sera assez intelligente pour les contourner, déclara Remus avec une mine qui se voulait confiante.

-Je sais, mais cela m'inquiète quand même, souffla-t-il dans un soupir sonore

-Cessons de parler de ça et parlons plutôt de sa transformation beauté, lança malicieusement James

-Ah non ce n'est pas vrai James tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais bien avec Lily, lâcha Sirius en riant

-Oui c'est vrai je le suis, mais je suis aussi un homme et sincèrement Sirius, Alicia est d'une beauté remarquable, ajouta-t-il avec fougue

Ce dernier secoua la tête de dépit, car bien que cela changea l'atmosphère, il restait le fait qu'elle allait attirer les regards et les inconvénients qui vont avec. Enfin, Sirius se ramena en se disant qu'Alicia était assez grande et intelligente pour gérer sa vie au minimum le plus souvent seule. Toutefois, une chose le frappa, Remus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la discussion et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il lança alors à la rigolade:

-James je crois bien que Remus est sous son charme, car il ne fait que penser à elle depuis qu'il l'a vu!

James fut pris d'un fou rire interminable et Remus eut pour toute réaction un regard gêné et il devint tout rouge. Sirius ne s'inquiéta pas de son comportement, étant donné qu'il était constamment gêné alors une fois e plus ou de moins rien de bien étrange à cela.

Sur cette plaisanterie qui faisait encore rire James, ils se couchèrent pour être prêt à affronter le cours de potion du lendemain.

oooOOoooooOOOOooooooOOoo

Alicia prit la direction de sa salle commune sans porter attention aux divers regards de ceux qui allait cohabiter avec elle cette année. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ses regards, elle ne pouvait croire que cela allait avec le fait qu'elle était fiancée à Rosier. Il n'était pas laid, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elles lui trouvaient de plus. Enfin, elle entra dans la salle commune et elle fut accueilli par un regard furieux. Alicia se doutait qu'elle aurait droit à une scène pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Rosier, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il allait le faire devant tout le monde.

Ce dernier se leva, toujours avec dans le regard une lueur agressive, et avant même qu'elle puisse faire quoique se soit, Rosier la gifla violemment au visage. Le bruit de la gifle résonna longtemps après le coup, et Alicia comprit qu'elle aurait à camoufler cette violence pour le cours de potion le lendemain.

Rosier retourna s'asseoir sans rien ressentir que la blessure de son propre orgueil. Il lança férocement à Alicia :

-Viens t'asseoir à mes côtés Alicia

La rage flamba dans les yeux d'Alicia, car elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ravaler sa fierté bafouer et aller siéger sa honte au côté de son fiancée. À sa plus grande surprise son frère, Regulus, était assit en face d'elle et il ne lui jeta pas même un regard. Alicia ne lui en voulait pas de se faire des amis dans avec ceux qui était plus âgés, toutefois elle lui en voulait de faire amis-amis avec les gens qu'elle trouvait de mauvaise compagnie. En fait, elle lui en voulait qu'il ne lui permette pas de faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle aurait tant voulu que son jumeau reste proche d'elle, mais depuis que Sirius avait quitté la demeure familiale, Regulus avait mit beaucoup de distance entre lui et elle, car il souhaitait faire plaisir à sa mère et sa mère n'aimait pas particulièrement Alicia. Alicia resta près de Rosier pendant une demie heure, le maximum qu'elle trouvait acceptable pour donner l'impression à sa mère qu'elle aimait bien Rosier, puis elle se leva et quitta pour aller dans son dortoir.

Une fois seule dans le dortoir, elle s'autorisa enfin à exprimer sa peine et sa colère. Elle pleura de longues heures sans pouvoir faire tarir ses larmes. Elle s'endormit lorsque son corps fut au bout de ses réserves.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil se glissa au travers des rideaux tirés et vint dardés ses frêles rayons sur la joue tuméfiées d'Alicia. Cette chaleur douce et réconfortante la réveilla. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si les autres filles étaient réveillées, car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire face à leur méchanceté et leur hypocrisie. Elle détestait avoir été envoyer à Serpentard, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer, c'était le même genre de situation qu'elle subissait avec sa mère et ses principes. Alicia commençait à croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais qu'une vie remplie de contritions et préceptes qui ne la rejoignaient pas.

Alicia s'admonesta au silence et prit le chemin de la douche. Ce petit moment en tête à tête avec elle-même sous l'eau chaude lui permit de rebâtir sa confiance et son assurance. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle descendit et se précipita hors de sa salle commune pour se diriger directement vers les cachots pour son premier cours de potion.

OooOOoooOOOoooo

Durant ce temps dans la salle commune des gryfondors, Sirius faisait des siennes, car James avait ensorcelés les douches pour qu'au tour de Sirius, connu de ses amis pour être quelqu'un de très paresseux, il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude. Sirius était donc descendu du dortoir en furie et il avait enseveli James et Rémus d'injures peu flatteuse.

-Eh oh! On relaxe mon ami!, lança James

-Ça paraît que c'est pas toi qui est frigorifié! C'est le pire matin de ma vie!, hurla Sirius.

-Pire que la fois ou nous avions mis du poil à gratter dans ton muffin?, demanda Rémus en s'éttoufant de rire.

Un silence suivit cette remarque, car Sirius semblait se remémorer se souvenir et ne plus savoir comment réagir. Sur son visage la frustration céda la place au rire, car malgré son inconfort, il devait admettre que James avait de bonnes idées pour les blagues.

-Non c'est pas aussi grave que ce matin-là, mais c'est pas loin surtout qu'on s'en va en potion..., dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

-T'aurais pu passer ça sous silence Sirius on s'amusait là, s'exclama James renfrogné.

-Vous aller voir les gars, ça va être plaisant, dit Rémus en tentant d'être conciliant.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner et ensuite se rendre aux cachots pour le cours.

OoooooOooOOOooooo

Alicia était arrivée aux cahots avec tellement d'avance, qu'elle pensait être seule dans la classe. Toutefois, un élève était déjà assit à lire son livre de potion, elle hésita à aller le trouver, mais décida finalement à aller le voir. Elle s'assit près de lui et lui dit bonjour. Elle n'eut aucune réponse, alors elle répéta plus fort :

-Bonjour

L'élève se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Alicia ne se lassa pas démonter par un simple regard et lui demanda :

-Quel est ton nom?

Encore un fois aucune réponse, alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pensait pouvoir lui délié la langue elle se mit à parler à sa place.

-Bonjour je m'appelle coincé de la vie et je n'ai pas d'amis parce que je suis trop borné pour parler à eux qui me parle.

Alors comme elle l'avait espérer, il se tourna et lui dit :

-Je ne parle pas aux autres pour éviter ce genre de commentaires, mais merci de m'en avoir fait par quand même

Alicia déglutit difficilement, car elle venait de faire exactement ce qu'elle détestait chez les autres serpentards. Elle s'assit donc sur sa fierté et elle lui présenta ses excuses :

-Je suis désolée, j'ai agit comme une petite arrogante pincée. Je m'appelle Alicia et je ne te dérangerai plus si c'est ce que tu veux, mais j'ai une question pour toi; veux-tu être mon partenaire pour le cours?

La réponse prit du temps avant d'arriver, mais elle vint tout de même :

-Je veux bien être ton partenaire de potions, mais à certaine conditions

-Lesquelles, demanda posément Alicia

-Je ne veux pas que tu me parle pour me dire des bêtises, on ne parle que de potions et on ne se parle pas à l'extérieur de se cours. Est-ce clair?

-Oui c'est bien clair et je vais respecter ses règles, mais à une condition, déclara Alicia

-Laquelle? Demanda l'intéressé

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Sévérus, lâcha se dernier.

-Merci, dit Alicia en le gratifiant d'un énorme sourire.

Alicia se retourna face au tableau et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas voir Sévérus avant aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait toutes les personnes dans son année dans sa maison alors elle se tourna vers lui et regarda son habit, il était bien à Serpentard, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu avant. Elle ne put pas pousser son investigation de l'avant, parce qu'il y avait un tel boucan venant du corridor qu'elle ne put que se détourner pour voir qui faisait tout ce bruit. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit pourquoi.

OooooooOoooooO

Une fois dans la grande salle, Sirius, James et Remus allèrent retrouver Lily qui était déjà en train de manger.

-Bon matin, leur lança-t-elle

-Bon matin mon rayon de soleil, lui dit amoureusement James

-Bonjour Lily, s'exclama joyeusement Rémus

-Bon matin mon petit canard en sucre, déclara solennellement Sirius.

Rémus et James éclatèrent de rire suivit par Lily qui ne pouvait pas se renfrogner contre Sirius parce que sa blague avec été dite avec tant de candeur. Il n'y avait pas de malice derrière. Ils mangèrent en vitesse, car comme à leur habitude, ils étaient arriver en retard et il le serait en cours s'ils ne se dépêchait pas de descendre aux cachots. Dans leur hâte, ils arrivèrent avec tant d'enthousiasme, qu'ils percutèrent de plein fouet Evan et sa troupe.

-Regardez où vous allez imbéciles, lâcha Evan avec colère

-C'est toi qui était dans le chemin Rosier, souffla avec arrogance Sirius.

-C'est ta troupe de chien-chien qui bouche le passage et ton énorme derrière aussi qui n'aide pas, s'exclama James.

Au moment où Rosier allait répliquer, d'autres élève arrivèrent au bout su couloir, alors Rosier se glissa à l'intérieur de la classe et s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'observait.

Alicia le vit et elle pâlit, elle allait devoir partager ses cours de potion avec la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. De plus, il vint se placer tout juste à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour amour, comment vas-tu ce matin?

Alicia rougit de honte avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle détestait avoir cette réaction , car cela donnait beaucoup de pouvoir à Evan, car il y avait plusieurs possibilité à une rougeur. D'ailleurs Rosier le prouva en déclarant :

-Je vois que tu as aimé ce que j'ai fait hier soir

Encore une fois, Alicia rougit et ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Comme elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle pensait exactement, tout ça pour plaire à sa mère...

-Dégage de la Sévérus, c'est ma place, ragea Evan.

-Étais-tu là avant moi, questionna calmement Sévérus

-Non, mais c'est ma bien aimée qui est juste là, dit-il en exagérant le bien aimée.

-Et alors, à ce que je sache tu peux lui demander d'aller te rejoindre à une autre place, déclara Sévérus.

-Alicia, ma chérie, viens me rejoindre à la table derrière.

Cette dernière leva les yeux et sourit froidement. Le discours de Sévérus lui avait permit de se reconstruire en vitesse une petite assurance pour envoyer balader Rosier lorsque viendrait la question et elle s'en donna à cœur joie le moment venu :

-Tu peux aller t'asseoir derrière moi ou devant moi, mais je ne viendrai jamais te rejoindre de mon plein gré étant donné que je ne veux pas être éclabousser de matières non identifiées.

Bien sûr, elle prenait de gros risque en disant cela, car elle ne savait pas du tout si Sévérus était doué en potion ou si Rosier, au contraire, ne l'était pas. Cependant, la réaction d'Evan confirma qu'elle avait bien parier, car il se détourna précipitamment et alla se placer derrière sans autres commentaires.

OooooOoooOOoooo

Lorsqu'il avait vu Rosier entrer et que ce dernier était venu se poster tout près de la nouvelle, il comprit que cette fille n'était pas nouvelle du tout et qu'elle était la sœur de son pire ennemi. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être plus injuste que cela. Il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Du coup, il dut prendre une décision importante, soit il donnait une chance à Alicia de montrer qu'elle était mieux que son frère ou il laissait la place à Rosier, car il savait très bien que ce dernier allait lui demander de se changer de place. Sévérus décida de laisser la chance au coureur et à vivre avec les conséquences que cela apporteraient.

OoooOooooOooooo

Une fois qu'Evan eut passer la porte, Sirius lui emboîta le pas et ce qu'il vit le mit dans une rogne incroyable. Sa sœur adorée était assise à côté de Sévérus, son ennemi de toujours. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que sa petite sœur avait choisi sciemment sa place, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Rosier s'approchait d'elle, il ne sut lequel des deux mots étaient le moindre. Il suivit leur échange verbale en en sachant toujours pas si Alicia avait fait le meilleur choix, mais Sirius voulait bien croire que oui. Il se dirigea vers leur table fétiche. Rémus et lui se placèrent ensemble pendant que James se plaçait avec Lily. Avant que Sirius n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit à Rémus, le professeur entra et le silence ce fit.

Ce dernier prit le temps de mettre ses documents en ordre sur son bureau avant de prendre la parole et dire déclarer :

-Dites bonjour aux gens qui sont à votre côté, car se seront vos partenaires pour l'année. Vous avez certainement remarqué que nous avons du jumelé les élèves de septième, sixième et cinquième année, car plusieurs des élèves sont resté à la maison cette année, comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

À cette mention, tous les serpentards faisant partie de la troupe de Rosier se regardèrent entre eux et ils sourirent froidement, alors que toutes les autres personnes dans la salle de cours eurent un frisson.

-Bien maintenant que vous avec dit bonjour à votre partenaire, nous allons commencer sans tarder, s'exclama le professeur sans remarquer que son dernier commentaire avait créé un malaise important.

Le cours se déroula sans autres embûches. Alicia se félicita d'avoir insister pour rester avec Sévérus, car il s'avéra être un génie de potion.

Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours, les élèves se bousculèrent vers la sortie à l'exception d'Alicia qui se tourna vers son coéquipier et lui dit :

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir donner en pâture à ce vaurien de Rosier

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, elle partie sans se retourner. Une fois dehors dans le corridor elle fut attiré par quelqu'un dans un passage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

-Ne crie pas c'est moi! À ce que je sache je ne suis pas encore assez laid pour te faire peur!

-Oh je crois que tu a trop confiance en toi pour t'en rendre compte de toute manière!, lança-t-elle en riant.

Alicia entendit deux rires étouffés qui provenait de derrière Sirius, elle supposa donc que Rémus et James était là quelque part dans l'obscurité du passage.

-Bonjour les gars!, leur dit-elle.

-Bonjour belle créature, tu sais comment clore le bec de notre Sirius nationale!

-Bonjour, souffla dans un minuscule soupir Rémus

Pour répondre à la remarque de James Alicia lui dit :

-Faut bien que quelqu'un sache comment faire, car nous finirions ensevelies par le flots continu de blagues et de choses impertinentes ou encore sous son flots intarissable d'amour de soi!

James rit si fort que Rémus du lui écraser le pied pour que ce dernier se taise.

-Ah ben ça alors Sirius ta sœur est aussi formidable que toi!

Sirius se renfrogna un peu et dit :

-Bon ça suffit, je ne suis pas si pire que ça, nouvelle salve de rire des autres occupants du passage, de toute manière ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler Ali.

-Pour quoi donc alors? Demanda cette dernière

-Premièrement c'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue?

-Oh ça ce n'est rien, fit-elle en recouvrant sa joue de sa main.

-Ce ne peut pas être rien, lâcha Sirius avec un brin de colère

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, déclara Alicia, en quittant la maison tu a renoncé à ton droit de grand frère.

-Tu es injuste avec moi Ali, je ne peux pas arrêté de m'inquiéter pour toi, tu es me petite sœur chérie.

-Alors tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ton frère aussi, hier soir il était assit avec la troupe de Rosier

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux d'incrédulité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Régulus s'était fait copain-copain avec cette bande de vaurien.

-J'ai échoué, James, mon propre frère va être un mangemort et ma sœur se retrouve avec, comme coéquipier de potion, avec Sévérus-futur-mangemort.

-Comment ça futur mangemort, s'exclama Alicia

-Eh oui, il t'a bien roulé n'est-ce pas, j'imagine que tu ne t'en doutais pas!, ironisa Sirius

-Il est vrai que je ne m'en doutais pas et je vais continuer de lui parler, car je ne l'ai jamais vu avec Rosier et sa bande, alors je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

-Ali tu ne peux pas faire ça, il est mauvais, s'écria Sirius

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aime pas que je dois absolument arrêter de le voir, laisse moi vivre Sirius! Renchérit Alicia

-Hola! On se calme, sinon on va se faire repérer, Sirius laisse Alicia se rendre compte seule que Sévérus n'est pas une bonne une bonne fréquentation, déclara Rémus avec pragmatisme

-D'accord, s'il le faut, et regardant Alicia, fait ce qu'il te semble juste, mais je t'aurai averti

-C'est trop gentil de ta part, ironisa Alicia, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ton assentiment, mais merci de me le donner quand même.

-Sirius, il faut y aller nous avons un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, souffla James

-Je sais, puis reportant son attention sur Alicia, il va falloir trouver une moyen de se voir plus facilement que de se cacher dans les couloirs pour ne pas te causer d'ennuis.

-Je suis d'accord, j'y pense de mon côté et je t'en reparle, dit Alicia.

OooooOoooooOoooo

Il l'a regarda quitté le passage en se trouvant bête de ne pas être capable de lui parler. La gêne était vraiment une sale partenaire de vie. Il était intelligent pourtant, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui faire la conversation. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, car sinon il ne pourrait même pas être amis avec elle.

-Rémus, mon petit loup, sors de ta tête ou tu va nous perdre dans le couloir!, s'exclama James

-hummphh, soupira Rémus en précipitant ses pas pour les ratrappés.

-Cesse de penser à ma sœur Lunard, se renfrogna Sirius

-Je ne... pensais... pas à … elle, s'enlisa Rémus

-Je sais qu'elle te plaît, tu n'as pas dit un mot de toute la conversation, rigola Sirius

-Elle ne me plaît pas je ne la connaît pas, dit Rémus

-Tu la trouve belle alors, tu joues sur les mots Rémus, ajouta James

-Hummphh, soupira encore une fois Rémus

Sirius et James rit de bon cœur et Sirius déclara :

-J'aimerais qu'elle ne te plaise pas, mais j'aime mieux que se soit toi qui sorte avec elle que n'importe qui d'autre.

-De toute manière Patmol, se ne sera pas à toi d'en décider mais à elle, s'exclama joyeusement James en ajoutant, imagine qu'elle sorte avec Sévérus!

Ce fut autour de Sirius de se renfermer sur lui même, cette conversation avait prit un tour qu'il n'aimait pas du tout et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer. Sur ce, ils arrivèrent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

OoooOooooOooo

Il la regarda quitté la classe en se demandant comment deux être provenant de la même famille pouvaient être si différents. Elle s'était excuser auprès de lui deux fois dans l'espace de deux heures. Jamais il n'aurait attendu cela lorsqu'il avait découvert son identité. De plus, elle s'avérait être une coéquipière assez doué en potion pour un cinquième année. Elle semblait même plus douée que son Sirius qui lui était en septième année. Bien étrange famille que celle des Black, mais il était content de lui avoir laisser sa chance. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui donner son amitié, d'un coup que c'était une ruse de la bande à Potter pour lui faire honte encore une fois. Du moins, il avait maintenant une monnaie d'échange si le tout venait à s'envenimer. Sévérus était content du début de sa journée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, ou il retrouverait la bande Potter.

OoooOooooOoooOoooo

Alicia avait un temps libre avant son prochain cours, alors elle retourna dans la salle commune. Une fois rendue, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir et elle remarqua une note sur son lit. Elle la prit et en lui son contenu. Suite à sa lecture, une idée germa dans sa tête et elle sut comment elle allait pouvoir voir son frère plus souvent et de façon moins dangereuse pour elle étant donné que Rosier semblait être constamment sur son dos.


End file.
